Convergent Worlds
by MoonPrincess9
Summary: Disclaimer: This story contains characters and somewhat follows a plotline that is J.K. Rowling's work. It's my first attempt at a story period so try not to be to harsh in the reviews and don't laugh to hard at me too okay.
1. Complicated

Convergent Worlds  
  
Complicated  
  
I bet right now you're wondering who I am where I come from and how I got here. That's a funny story.   
Why you ask? Boy you sure do ask a lot of questions. That is one interesting story. You'll just have to read on to answer all  
your questions about my adventure and me. Adventure? I know what your thinking adventure! Sure where to Never Never Land? Well that's sort of like it, but not quite.  
  
Mess another wonderful day. *sticks finger in mouth and gags*.  
  
"Sarah!! Get off the computer now! I have got to check my e-mail" I yelled. "So," replied Sarah. "What are you going to do about it?" she yelled. "I'm going   
to knock you out is what I'm going to do." I yelled right back. "Ok ok sheesh!" she fumed.   
  
Finally I thought to myself as she wondered outside somewhere.   
  
Let me back up and introduce myself. My name is Avril Lawson. I'm 15 years old, and I'm 5'0 maybe 5'1 something like that with long curly brown hair even though   
Damapha insists it's blonde and I have crystal clear blue eyes. As you can see I have a little sister whom I must fight for control of the computer. I win mostly.   
Right now my mom and dad are at work. My dad is the one I must worry about, because if he knew I was on he'd be some kind of mad. I'm not supposed to be online.   
Not because I'm grounded or anything, but because it's his computer and he doesn't like us to touch his things. We listen well can't ya tell? (:P)   
  
"More forwards" I muttered to no one in particular.   
  
Sometimes I wish I could just leave this stupid world behind I thought. I know exactly where I would go too! Ever since I got into Harry Potter I've wanted to   
become a witch and be part of their world. That is my one wish that I must have wished a thousand times in different wordings. If this wish ever came true   
I could die happily. Seriously though like that would ever happen though.   
  
Honestly my whole world reminds me of that song called Complicated by Avril Lavigne. I'm sure you've heard of it right? Harry Potter, different types of anime,   
being online, and of course music has become my entire world and kept my sanity (for the most part at least). Some World! Your probably saying it could be a lot   
worse and yes I realize this, but I still complain it's one of our human flaws lol.   
  
Oh look at the time! Dad should be home soon. Shoot!   
  
*Rushes around and puts everything back*   
  
"I was never here!" I shouted as I headed for my room (my sanctuary).   
  
Well since I've finished early I'll get back to my book (Harry Potter and The Sorcerer's Stone {as if you didn't know} 4th time).   
  
As I turned page after page reading the book I've become so familiar with. I've read this book so many times before I thought to myself. "I wish I was there"   
I wished aloud yet again.   
  
As I got towards the bottom of the page I was reading the ink began to swirl around in a circle.   
  
"What!" I shouted. I dropped the book immediately face down on the floor, but it flipped over back to the page I had been on and I saw that the swirling ink had engulfed the entire page.   
  
BANG! A shot rang out through my room.   
  
I got knocked backwards on my bed. "HOLY MESS!" I shouted out loud.   
  
I expected my sister would come rushing in the room wondering what all the commotion was about but she never did.   
  
I picked myself up rubbing my arm where it had slammed against my bed's headboard and started towards the book.   
  
The loud bang had been a light that had burst through the pages which was slowly going from white to emerald green.   
  
I knelt on the floor where it was to examine the light when I felt myself being pulled towards the light. I looked down and noticed that I was moving over   
the floor till I was sitting directly on the book in the middle of the light then I began to spin. I began to spin so fast my room blurred and I   
shut my eyes tight and let out a piercing shriek that I was sure would bring my sister running, but she never came bursting through the door. 


	2. Whoa is this a dream? or a nightmare?

Disclaimer: as you know most of these characters except the made up ones belong to J.K. Rowling and most of the plotline! Enjoy my second chapter I hope you like it!  
  
Whoa is this a dream? Or a nightmare?  
  
When I opened my eyes I was standing in the middle of a little pub with a bunch of people around talking in a British accent. "Where am I" I asked out loud, but even I   
couldn't hear myself over the loud commotion.   
  
I swiveled my head back and forth eyes wide till I caught sight of a window and saw my reflection. What I saw made me scream and jump at least three feet in the air backwards knocking over a chair.   
  
I was at least four years younger with wild straight black hair, green eyes, and a lightning bolt scar on my forehead.   
  
"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" I shouted.   
  
I'm hyperventilating I thought then laughed at the thought.   
  
"Avril? Avril Potter?" came a strange voice behind me. I turned and faced an old lady. "No you must be mistaken ma' am "but before I could finish a loud booming voice sounded behind me.   
"Yes she's Avril Potter" said the voice.   
  
I turned to tell the owner of the voice he was mistaken also. "And this here is her twin Harry Potter" the voice added.   
  
My blood suddenly ran cold. Twin? I thought I don't have a twin what is going on?? I'm so confused I thought.   
  
All of the sudden the world froze around me.   
  
I turned and saw it was Hagrid behind me and next to him was none other than Harry Potter. Hagrid was about to open his mouth again, but he looked frozen in time for some odd reason.   
I spun in place the whole little pub looked just like Hagrid, frozen.   
  
Suddenly a flash of light and a voice sounded behind me I jumped and spun and saw that it was Albus Dumbledore.   
  
"What?" I stuttered.   
  
"I heard your wishes" said Dumbledore.   
  
"My wishes" I asked still stunned.   
  
"Yes your wishes to come here and be part of our world" he replied patiently.   
  
"I granted your wish and made you Harry Potter's twin," he said after a few minutes.   
  
"Is this permanent?" I whispered.   
  
"If you choose it to be," said Dumbledore mysteriously.   
  
"Yes" I said excitedly, "and everyone knows about me?" I asked.   
  
"They know of you as they know of Harry you are his twin and Voldemort killed your parents Lilly and James Potter, but alas he could not kill you two though he tried and   
gave you both matching scars, yours on the left side of your forehead and Harry's on his right" said Dumbledore slowly letting this all sink in for me.   
  
"And my parents in the other world?" I asked.   
  
"Your true purpose in life was to come here and aid us you just lived with those people to be kept safe. Your true parents were Lilly and James Potter, but if you would rather go back to your other world…." Dumbledore trailed off.   
  
"No" I said firmly. "I want to stay it'll take some time getting used to though of course" I replied seriously.   
  
"Of course" said Dumbledore. "I'm here for you and Hagrid is too and don't hesitate to ask Harry for some help, but don't let him know that you weren't really there as far as he knows you have spent   
the last 10 horrible years with him and the Dursleys ok." He spoke softly.   
  
"Ok" I agreed.   
  
Then with a loud pop Dumbledore was gone and then pub was back to normal. I knew where I was and exactly what I was here to do now.   
I turned to face my twin and I gave him a brilliant smile and Hagrid one too.   
  
"Let's get going Hagrid we have to get our supplies," I said looking up at him.   
  
Hagrid laughed and said "yes we should be going" he said looking around the pub.   
  
On our way out we met Professor Quirrell. He shook both our hands. I glared at him, because I had read the books I knew what he was.   
  
First we had to stop in at Gringotts to get our money. We continued along after we had gotten our money picking up parchment and quills,   
our sets of books, then we stopped in Madam Malkin's Robes where I went one way and Harry went the other.   
  
As I was standing waiting to be fitted another girl came in. She looked scared stiff.   
  
"Hi" I said brightly.   
  
"Hi" she mumbled.   
  
"What's your name?" I asked.   
  
"Zacye, Zacye Malfoy" the timid girl replied.   
  
"Malfoy? Your not related to Draco Malfoy are you?" I asked.   
  
"Yes" replied the girl "he's my stepbrother" she added.   
  
Before I could say anything more Madam Malkin came in and began fitting me and before I knew it I was out the door with my robes and winter cloak.   
I met Harry outside and he told me of his encounter with the rude and snotty Draco Malfoy, and I told of my encounter with his super shy   
sweet stepsister. He also told me how he had no idea what Quidditch was so when Hagrid came up to us with ice cream cones we asked him and   
he explained it as best he could to us. (I already knew all about it though but didn't let on)   
  
As we walked and licked our ice cream cones Hagrid told us to hang on while he went into the Owlery. We chatted while we waited for Hagrid.   
Soon he came out with a beautiful snowy owl for our birthday present. We thanked him lots and he told us it was nothing. We decided to name her Hedwig   
(with some help from me lol).   
  
"Ollivander's Wands is our last stop" said Hagrid. We walked in and Mr. Ollivander immediately set to work handing us wand after wand and talking of our parents.  
Finally the wand that was eleven inches Holly and had Phoenix feather in it's core shot color from it as soon as it was handed to Harry. Mr. Ollivander went back   
and came out with another wand almost identical to Harry's only mine was made of willow but it was also eleven inches and had Phoenix feather in it's core. AS soon as   
Mr. Ollivander handed it to me colors spouted from the end of it almost immediately after it was handed to me.   
  
"Curious" muttered Mr. Ollivander.   
  
"What's curious?" Harry and I asked simultaneously.   
  
"The Phoenix that gave those feathers to your wands only gave three one in each of yours and another in, well the wand that gave you two your scars" said Mr. Ollivander.   
  
"I think we can expect great things from you two." He said getting close.   
  
We left Ollivanders a little dazed. Hagrid gave us our train tickets and sent all our supplies and us back to the Dursleys after he treated us to some food.   
We thanked him and got on the train that would take us back to the hellhole called Privet Drive. 


	3. Dursleys, Platform nine and threequarter...

Chapter 3  
Dursleys, Platform nine and three-quarters, and Hogwarts  
  
Soon after Harry and I returned to the Dursleys dragging our supplies and a snowy owl I met the Dursleys.  
  
They were not at all happy to see us and they showed no signs of welcome unless you count Dudley running from the room as soon as we entered.   
  
I had been expecting this so I leaned over and whispered to Harry "Let's get our stuff to our cupboard." I was not at all shocked at how small the cupboard was, but I didn't remember two sad looking cots set up against the wall.  
  
Oh well I shrugged as we began setting our books and things out.  
  
We soon decided to start reading our school books on my suggestion.   
  
After the first couple of weeks I felt a strong bond between Harry and I. We could finish each other's sentences and we almost always knew what the other was thinking by just looking at the other.  
  
None of the Dursleys were speaking to us, but we were content with this for we had each other for company and of course Hedwig. The fact of the matter was they just acted as if we weren't there at all. That got under my skin, but I kept my cool all the same. The day before we were to catch the train that would take us to Hogwarts we agreed to confront the Dursleys and ask for a ride to King's Cross Station.  
  
Harry started out first. "Uncle Vernon" said Harry. Uncle Vernon gave a grunt and I took this as my cue. "Uncle Vernon we were wondering if you could give us a ride to King's Cross tomorrow." I asked. Uncle Vernon gave another grunt and we took this as a yes and we both said Thank you in unison. As we turned Unce Vernon let out a loud laugh and said "What all the Magic carpets broken?" "What?" I asked.  
  
"It just seems like a funny way to get to a wizard school that's all." he replied. "Where is this school anywhow?" he asked. I looked at Harry, and met his equally confused face. "We don't know" we said together. (I knew ^_~) "We just take the train from platform nine and three-quarters at eleven o' clock" I told him evenly.  
  
Vernon Dursley stared at his niece and nephew like they wereinsane.  
  
"There is no platform nine and three-quarters" he said slowly.  
  
"But that's what our tickets say" insisted Harry.  
  
"Whatever" said Uncle Vernon "I'll take you two tomorrow to King's Cross" he replied.  
  
We thanked him again and went to our cupboard to get some sleep.   
  
As we drove to King's Cross the next day Harry and I talked the whole way there imagining what it was like at Hogwarts. (Dudley was huddled next to the door on his side of the car).   
  
When we pulled in Vernon jumped out and loaded our trunks on trolleys for us which was extremely nice of him.  
  
After he handed us our trolleys he let out a loud laugh and jumped into the car and drove off. We shook our heads and headed for the platform.  
  
"Platform 6, 7, 8, 9,...10" I muttered out loud. "Where's Platform nine and three-quarters" asked Harry. (I knew very well where it was and how to get there but I knew we had to meet the Weasleys first)  
  
"Hey did you hear what I just heard?" asked Harry. "Let's go" I said.  
  
We raced off to where the Weasley family stood. "Go ahead Percy" said the plump woman.  
  
We watched as the tallest of the four red headed boys wheeled his trolley between platforms 9 and 10 and disappeared.  
  
"Um excuse me" I said politely to the plump woman. "O hello dears what brings you here?" she asked politely. "Um we were wondering how you get to platform nine and three-quarters" Harry asked.   
  
"Oh are you first years at Hogwarts too?" she asked. "Yes" we said in unison. "So is Ron" She said pointing to the youngest of the Weasley boys.  
  
"Fred, George it's your turn" she said.   
  
We watched the two Weasley twins run at the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 and disappear.  
  
"Oh I didn't properly introduce myself" she flustered. "I'm Mrs. Weasley" she extended her hand which we both shook.  
  
"I'm Avril Potter" I said. "and I'm Harry Potter" spoke my twin.  
  
Mr.s Weasley just stared then shook herself. "Why this is a pleasure" she said. THe little girl standing next to her was now tugging on her skirt. "Quit that Ginny!" she said sharply to the little girl.  
  
"All you have to do is walk through the barrier and if your a little scared better do it at a bit of a run" she told us. "Go on you two" she told us.  
  
We thanked her and ran together at the barrier. I was sure we were going to crash and I didn't even have to look at Harry to know he felt the same.   
  
I closed my eyes before we got to the wall and didn't open them until I felt a tap on my shoulder.  
  
I turned and it was Harry who was gesturing for me to look straight ahead. I looked and saw the scarlet steam engine.  
  
We pushed our trolleys up and boarded the steam engine.  
  
After we loaded our trunks we went in search of a free compartment. We found one near the back and settled in. Not to long afterwards the door opened and Ron Weasley stuck his head through the door.  
"Mind if I sit here?" he asked.  
  
"Not at all" we replied. He sat down across from us, and looked at us sheepishly. "Do you guys really have those scars?" he asked pointing at his own forehead.  
We laughed, nodded, then lifted our bags simultaneously. "Wicked" he breathed.  
  
The food cart stopped by and Harry and I bought the whole lot and shared with Ron who explained to us what each type of candy was. As soon as Ron started to show us his spell for Scabbers a girl whom I knew   
had to be Hermione burst through the door. "Has anyone seen a toad?" she asked. "Nope" all three of us replied.  
  
"Oh are you going to do magic? Let's see then" said the girl when she noticed Ron. ROn performed his spell which did not work. "Well" said Hermione "I've only performed a few simple spells and they've all worked  
for me" she said knowingly. Then she took a realy good look at Harry and I. "Are you two Harry and Avril Potter?" she asked. "Yes" we replied. "I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?" she said looking at Ron.  
"Ron Weasley," he replied with his mouth full. "Pleasure" she replied blinking. "You guys had better change into your robes we should be arriving soon." she stated.   
  
Not to long after she left the compartment opened again this time it was a pale faced boy accompanied by two guys. As they moved in I recognized Zacye from Madam Malkin's shop standing petrified behind them. I smiled  
kindly and said "hello Zacye." She looked a little happier and returned my smile and said "hi". "So it's true" boomed Malfoy. "The Potter twins are on this train." I raised my eyebrows at him, but ignored him as he introduced hisself and Crabbe  
and Goyle, and continued to strike up a conversation with Zacye.  
  
"Would you like to come sit in here?" I asked her. She nodded and smiled. As she stepped forward Malfoy stopped her and said." I can help you two make friends with the right kinds of witches and wizards" he said glaring at Ron.  
I glared back and said "We can make that judgement." "on our own Malfoy!" added Harry. Then I faced Zacye and said "Come on" and gestured for her to come sit. She tried to come in, but Malfoy still blocked her. I gout up and told him to move over. Harry  
and Ron jumped up and stood on either side of me. "Fine shrugged Malfoy. "She's useless anyways" he added.   
  
I blew my top. "You listen here and you listen good Draco, no one is useless you understand? I don't want to ever hear you call her or anyone else for that matter useless ever again" I said angrily. "Your really strange you know that?" he said and they left.  
I smiled at Zacye as she came in and sat beside me. "Thank you" she whispered. "Your welcome" I winked.   
  
All four of us began talking, but not to long after a voice sounded telling us we would be arriving soon. We scrambled around and put on our robes when we were finished we had arrived. As we got off the train we saw Hagrid leading all the first years to   
the boats. "Hey Hagrid!" Harry and I yelled. Ron, Harry, Zacye, and I took one boat. As we neared Hogwarts we gasped in delight. It was a beautiful sight. The castle was huge and the closer we got the more the fog cleared and we could see. More of the castle. It seemed  
to go on forever. 


	4. Let the Sorting Begin!

Chapter 4  
  
Let the Sorting Begin!  
  
Soon our boats hit land and we all hopped out still gawking at the castle. We walked up to the entrance of the castle where Professor McGonagall stood. "Before we enter  
into the Great Hall and begin the feast I must tell you how you will be sorted into your houses. "There are four houses Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." she spoke evenly.  
  
Zacye, Ron, Harry, and I just stared at each other. "You may enter the Great Hall now" said Professor McGonagall. As we walked in and stared around at all of our surroundings I could hear Hermione behind us  
saying "It isn't really the night sky it's just bewitched to look like it. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History." We stepped up to where there was a stool and a tattered old hat. The hat began to sing and after it finished Professor McGonagall spoke. "As I call your names  
you will step up and sit on the stool and I will place the sorting hat on your heads and it will call out your house." called Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Hermione Granger" Hermione looked a little nervous as she stepped up and the hat was placed on her head. Not to long after it was set on her head the hat called out GRYFFINDOR!!! Hermione jumped up and went over to sit next to Percy  
as the Gryffindor's clapped for her.  
  
"Draco Malfoy" Before the hat could even be placed on his head it yelled "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Susan Bones" A pretty brunette stepped up to the stool and the hat was placed on her head. Not to much later the hat yelled out "HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Ron Weasley" Ron gulped and stepped up to the stool and the hat was placed on his head. The hat said "Oh another Weasley I know just where to put you" "GRYFFINDOR!" Ron ran over and sat across from Hermione.  
  
"Harry Potter" "You'll be fine" I whispered to him. He nodded and I gave his hand a squeeze and a smile of encouragement. He stepped up to the stool and the hat was placed on his head. As the hat began considering I could see Harry mouthing Not Slytherin Not Slytherin.  
  
After a few moments the hat yelled out "GRYFFINDOR!" I jumped up and down clapping and he smiled at me as he rad over to the table and sat between Hermione and Percy.  
  
"Zacye Malfoy" I smiled at her and she returned it as she stepped up to the stool and I watched as the hat was placed on her head. I looked over at Malfoy and saw him whispering adn laughing as he kept looking at his stepsister.  
  
I glared at him and turned back and gave Zacye a thumbs up.   
  
Not to long after the hat yelled out "GRYFFINDOR!" "Yes" I hollered and clapped as she grineed and ran over to sit next to Ron as the table clapped for her.  
  
"Avril Potter" This time I gulped and looked at Harry he gave me a thumbs up and so did Zacye and Ron. I smiled and felt a surge of confidence as I stepped up and the hat was placed on my head. "Hmmm" said the hat "Interesting past interesting, this will be difficult. You have plenty of courage  
and bravery along with a great heart. You would do anything for your twin and friends and stand up for the weak person. I know" the hat said. "GRYFFINDOR!"   
  
I smiled at the entire room as the Gryffindor table erupted in cheers. I ran over and sat across from Harry and between Ron and Fred Weasley. "Congratulations" cried Fred. "Thank you" I replied smiling at him (thinking wow him and his twin are hot!!). We watched as the sorting continued after it was over Dumbledore stood up   
made his announcements about the third floor corridor. During this I noticed Snape staring at Harry and I.  
  
I knew Harry noticed this also because he asked Percy who he was.   
  
Soon after this Dumbledore announceed it was time to begin the feast, and food started appearing.  
  
As we began to eat the house ghosts came out and introduced themselves. When they left we went back to eating the wonderful food.  
  
When the feast was over the Prefects were instructed to take us to our dormitories.  
  
Percy began to lead us to our dormitory telling us about the staircases and other things to look out for as we walked along.  
Soon we came upon a picture of a fat woman in a pink dress. "Password" she drawled.  
  
"Caput Draconis" spoke Percy.  
  
We entered staring around. "This is your common room" said Percy out loud.  
  
"Boy's dormitories up the stairs and to your left and girls the same on your right." Percy announced.  
  
We all decided to go to bed to get a head start on our classes for the next day.  
  
I gave Harry a hug and told him and Ron good night.  
  
As I followed Zacye up the stairs to the girls dormitory, I heard a voice behind me say "Wait up Avril please" called a voice. I turned around and   
saw that it was Hermione. "What's up?" I asked her. "Thanks" she said breathlessly as she caught up with me.  
  
"I was just wondering if I could bunk next to you" she asked timidly. I smiled and said of course and Zacye can bunk on the other side of me if she wants to" I said looking at her.  
  
"Of course" said Zacye.   
  
We entered the dormitory and looked around, there were six beds aligned around the room.  
  
"Hey there's my stuff" I said as I pointed towards the bed in the center of the back of the room." "And there's mine" said Zacye pointing to the bed on the left of  
mine. "Look my stuff's here too" said Hermione pointing to the bed on the right of mine.  
  
We walked over and got ready for bed talking excitedly and finding more stuff out about each other like how Hermione came from Muggles parents, and how  
Zacye's mother married Draco's dad three years ago and how rough it was.  
  
Three other girls entered the room and we all introduced ourselves they were Releida Briztal, Slyvia Lenngold, and Essence Fairfield. We all got along famously, but Hermione, Zacye,  
and I clicked most.  
  
Before we climbed into bed I got to meet Zacye's cat Luna. "Awww she's precious" I cried. "I love cats" I told her as we crawled under our covers.   
  
We closed our eyes and sleep overtook me as soon as I had even thought of putting my head to the pillow. 


	5. To Classes we shall go

To Classes We Shall GO!  
  
I awoke the next morning with a start.  
  
"Harry" I cried sitting up with a start.   
  
"Wha??" said Zacye sitting up and rubbing her eyes.   
  
"I have to find my brother I think something may have happened to him" I cried.  
  
"Why" said Hermione curiously as she also sat up.   
  
I hopped out of bed and ran towards the stairs turning my head long enought to yell "a feeling"   
  
I heard them jump up and follow me down the stairs.  
  
I jumped the last stair and hurried into the Common room running smack into Harry.  
  
"Harry" I cried.  
  
"Avril" he cried.  
  
"Whoa did you have the same feeling as me?" I asked him.  
  
"Yeah I thought you were in trouble." he said.  
  
"And I thought you were in trouble" I replied.  
  
Ron came in behind Harry, and Zacye and Hermione came in behind me.  
  
"Whoa that's weird" said Ron thoughtfully.  
  
"Ya'll both had the same feeling at the same time" said Zacye.  
  
"It's a twin thing I guess" I replied.  
  
"Oh no" cried Hermione. "We're going to be late" she said as she ran back upstairs to get ready and go down to breakfast.  
  
"Late" said ROn looking confused.  
  
Oh well we all shrugged then trudged back upstairs to get ready and go down to breakfast.  
  
Zacye and I met Hermione as she flew down the stairs already ready.  
  
"Hermione" I called. "What's your hurry?" I asked.   
  
"I want to hurry and get to class" she called back.  
  
I looked at Zacye and we shrugged and walked back into our dormitory.   
  
Releida, Sylvia, and Essence were already dressed and heading downstairs, they told us good morning,   
and that they would see us downstairs at breakfast.  
  
We nodded and continued on getting our robes on and our things for our classes together.  
  
"Ready?" I asked Zacye.  
  
"Yep" she called.  
  
"Let's go" I cried.  
  
We took off for the stairs and met Harry and Ron in the common room on our way out. We decided to walk to the Great Hall together.  
As we walked in we were shocked. Hardly anyone was there. Releida, Sylvia, and Essence gestured for us to come sit with them.  
  
"Hey" we all told them as we sat down.  
  
"Where is everyone?" I asked.  
  
"Well your a little late" replied Releida.  
  
"As a matter of fact we were going to leave until we saw you walk in" added Sylvia.  
  
"We wanted to wait for you like we promised" spoke Essence.   
  
"THank you for waiting for us" Zacye told them kindly.  
  
About halfway through our breakfast Releida, Sylvia, and Essence left us.  
  
"What's our first class?" asked Ron.  
  
"Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall" replied Harry.  
  
"We better leave now we won't be late ok" I told them.  
  
We gathered our things and stood up and left. We only got lost once on our way there. We came close to being  
late, but we just made it. Professor McGonagall lectured us even thour we weren't technically late.  
  
Soon after Professor McGonagall finished with the lesson she gave out the matches for us to transfigure into needles.  
  
I managed to make mine have a faint silver shine an a slightly sharp point, but mine was not quite as good as Hermione's.  
Her's had a darker silver shine and a sharper point than mine, but we were both praised by Professor McGonagall all the same.   
  
Not to long after us Zacye managed to turn her match slightly pointy with a hint of silver shine and she also got praised.  
  
At the end of class only Hermione, Zacye, and I were able to get a change in our matches.   
  
The next class we went to was Potions with Snape.  
  
"Harry wait!" I called. "What's up Avril? Something wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Not if you listen to me and remember what I tell you to" I replied.  
  
"Oookay" he said slowly.  
  
"Ok Snape will ask certain questions to us only. I know the answers, but you don't" I said.  
  
"O.k. like what? he asked curiously.   
  
"An infusion of asphodel and wormwood make a powerful sleeping potion known as the Draught of Living Death" I said slowly.  
  
"A what and what make a sleeping potion known as what?" he asked clearly confused.  
  
"Stay with me" I snapped. "Oh geez I'm so sorry" I apologized as I looked at his hurt face.  
  
I hugged him "trust me" I whispered "it's for your own good.", so I repeated what I had just said and had him say it back.   
  
He repeated it perfectly. "Now for the second question/answer it's a bezoar is a stone taken from a goat and it will save you from most  
potions" I spoke slowly.  
  
He repeated this also. "Good" I said proudly. "Now for the last it's a question on what's the difference between Monkswood and Wolfsbane, they  
are the same plant which can also go by the name Aconite" I said. "Did you get all that?" I asked.   
  
"Yes" he replied then repeated each one to me. "Yes!" I shouted then jumped up and hugged him then we headed into the classroom.  
  
I sat next to Zacye who was sitting next to Ron, while Harry took the seat next to Hermione. All the sudden the back door burst open and our greasy haired hook-nosed  
teacher appeared.  
  
"Whoa he's uglier then I pictured" I said beneath my breath. Ron snickered and Zacye kicked him beneath the table.  
  
Snape whipped his head in my direction. "Ahhh" he said "the famous Avril Potter I see and look over there the famous Harry Potter how delightful" he spoke oily.  
I cringed backwards away from him.  
  
"Potter" he cried looking at Harry. "What would I get with an infusion of asphodel and wormwood?" I gave him a wink and he turned to look at Snape and said  
"Well Professor that would give you a powerful sleeping potion known as the Draught of Living Death" he spoke slowly and evenly.  
  
I grinned broadly. Then Snape spun on me "Potter where can I find a bezoar?" "Well a bezoar is a stone found in the stomach of a goat and   
it will save you from most potions" I finished triumphantly.  
  
A flicker of annoyance passed through Snape's eyes. He then turned on Zacye. "Malfoy" he drawled. "What is the difference between Monkswood  
and Wolfsbane?" Zacye looked petrified. My mouth dropped open this was totally unexpected. I looked around trying to figure something out. Then  
out of the corner of my eye I saw Harry mouthing the answer. Zacye finally caught on then looked Snape in the eye and said "They are the same plant  
which can also go by the name Aconite." she finished.  
  
"Hmph!" muttered Snape. He then turned and went to the front of the room and began the lesson. I breathed a sih of releif when he had left to go   
to the front.   
  
After class the five of us met up and went to lunch. "I hope the rest of our classes are better then our last" I said out loud. They all nodded in agreement. I spotted Releida  
across the Great Hall and hollered her name and waved. She looked up and I could see tear streaks on her cheeks. She looked at me sadly, shook her head slowly, and ran out the room.  
  
Weird I thought. I looked around at the rest of my small group and they were all laughing about something Ron had said nobody seemed to notice what I had just seen.   
"Hey guys I'm not really that hungry I'm going to leave and go to the bathroom, and I'll meet you guys at our next class ok?" I told them. "No prob" they said.  
  
Harry gave me a funny kind of look that told me he was wondering what was up. Dang I thought I should have known he would realize something was up.  
  
"I'll explain later" I mouthed. He nodded knowingly. 


	6. Broken Hearts and Broomsticks

Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer: um guess what I own nothing lol  
  
Broken Hearts and Broomsticks.  
  
I skidded out the door into the middle of the hall my head turning from side to side. Now where could that girl have gone! I thought to myself.  
  
I figured I'd head to the bathroom first and check. When I got there a quick peek inside told me she wasn't there. "Ok now where?" I asked out loud.   
  
I headed for the stairs to go up to our dormitory. I was so caught up in thought I didn't realize I had gotten off at the wrong landing.  
  
To bad I didn't realize this till after I had stepped off, because as soon as I did the stairs moved. "Just Peachy!" I cried out loud.  
  
As I walked down the hall I realized that this was the forbidden corridor. Oh no I've got to get out of here before Filch comes my mind screamed.  
  
All the sudden I heard sniffling. I turned the corner and nearly tripped over something. "Ouch" said the something. "Whoa!" I said steadying myself.  
  
"Releida" I said in relief. "Yes it's me" she said. I bent down and helped pull her up on her feet. "What are you doing down here?" I asked her as she brushed herself off.  
  
"Well I-I-I" she began. "Y-Y-You" I replied sticking my tongue out at her. She laughed and shoved me sideways. "That's more like it" I said.  
  
The sullen expression returned to her face. We began to head towards the stairs. "What's up with you?" I asked. "It's not a big deal actually" she replied.  
  
"Try me it can't hurt" I spoke softly. "Ok" she sighed, and proceded with her story. "It all started with this guy...." "Wow what a jerk!" I cried when she had finished.  
  
"I'm sorry" I told her and gave her a hug. "Yeah I know" she said forcing a smile. By this time we had returned to our dormitory. I looked at my watch.  
  
"We're going to be late for our flying lesson if we don't hurry" I told her. "I'm sorry if we're late" she said softly. "It's no prob your more important then my being late" I replied.  
  
She hugged me then ran off to get her stuff. "I'll meet you in class" she hollered. "Ok I'm outie" I replied waving. Oh man, ok broomstick lessons now where is it.  
  
Think Avril I told myself as I stepped off the stairs in the wrong place two more times before I finally made it to the bottom, and out the door to my lesson.  
  
"Phewwwwww made it!" I breathed hands on my knees. "Kind of you to join us Miss Potter" came a voice behind me. I jumped sky high.  
  
"Sorry Madam Hooch personal emergency" I spoke hurridly. "Well I'm sure it's very interesting but it's now time for your flying lesson" said Madam Hooch.  
  
"Now where's Releida?" asked Hooch turning her head. "Well" I began "She was kind of the personal problem, but she said she would meet me down here..." I trailed off   
  
as I saw Releida come streaking down the steps and over to us. "There she is" I pointed triumphantly. "Thank you for joining us Miss Briztal" said Madam Hooch sourly.  
  
"Now for the lesson stand up next to your brooms and stick your right hand out and say up" yelled Madam Hooch. "UP" sounded every student. Harry's and my brooms came up to us right away.  
  
Unfortunately so did Malfoy's. Zacye's and Ron's came up two seconds after Harry's and mine. Hermion on the other hand took her saying up several times and the only result was that it rolled over.  
  
"It's ok" Hermione I said stiffling a giggle.  
  
Later on in the common room......  
  
"You can do it put your back into it, I can do it put your...ack Hi Harry" I said immediately cutting the song off and my dance. "What are you doing?" asked Harry curiously.  
  
"Singing along to the music in my head. It really sucks that my cd player wouldn't work here. I miss my music!!!!" I whined. "Oooooh" he said. "Cool anyways I was wondering what was up with Releida" he asked.  
  
"Oh nothing it's a girl thing. Nothing big" I replied "I found this information from her down in the forbidden corridor" I said casually. "The forbidden corridor" he cried looking dismayed.  
  
"Yeah took a wrong staircase I suppose" I shrugged. "Just don't go back ok, and I hope you weren't seen by anybody." Harry told me. "Trust me it's going back there is not on my calendar.  
  
I'm pretty sure we weren't seen by anybody" I replied reassuringly. "Ok ok" Harry said giving in. "By the way what exactly were you (air quote) doing as you were listening to the music in your head,  
  
and what were you listening to?" he asked suspiciously. I smilled sheepishly and replied "You can do it by Ice Cube, and I was dancing. It's what I do. I love to dance."  
  
"You do since when? I've never seen you" he said giving me a funny look. "ooooohhh um" I stalled. Dang it Dang it. I gotta watch my mouth I thought.   
  
"I mostly did it in private ya know the bathroom and at school" I lied. "At the school, the bathroom" Harry asked raising an eyebrow. "I'm going to bed goodnight" he said as headed off.  
  
"Good one Avril!" I exclaimed smacking myself in the head as I walked up to my own dorm to go to sleep. 


	7. Quatre? Avril shows her klutzy side

Chapter 7  
  
Quatre? Avril Shows her Klutzy side.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!! PS I couldn't help but add Quatre Winer. I absolutely love this GW Boy.  
Can ya blame me? Probably but that's ok.  
  
"Late! How can I be late?" I yelled at the clock as I scrambled around pulling on a sock and shirt on at the same time.(It's complicated, but possible)  
  
Once I was presentable I bolted down the stairs and to The Great Hall. I paused just in front of the doors.   
  
Something was wrong. The Great hall wasn't normally very loud in the morning, but you heard voices all the same.  
  
I wasn't hearing any noise whatsoever. I pushed the doors open and every head turned in my direction.   
  
I stood there for a few seconds my eyes darting from table to table. "Excuse me" came a polite voice behind me.  
  
The voice didn't have a British accent to it. I turned around and saw the most handsome boy. He couldn't have been more than an inch or 2 taller than me.  
  
He had messy blonde hair, and blue eyes. His voice was rich and full of an air that told you he had great manners, plus the guy could dress I thought staring appreciatively.  
  
After about 5 more seconds of my staring people around me started whispering which brought me back to reality and off of cloud nine.  
  
"Ooooh I'm sorry I must be in your way" I cried moving to the side, thinking I had probably just made the biggest fool out of myself.  
  
"It's alright" he said smiling. "Quatre Winner how was your trip?" called Dumbledore from the front of the room.  
  
My gaze shifted toward Dumbledore, and I noticed the sorting hat and stool set up at the front.   
  
Is he an exchange student, or something? I asked myself. I looked at him again, I sure hope so I thought, as I walked over to sit with Harry, Ron, Zacye, and Hermione.  
  
I watched the boy walk regally up to the front and greet Dumbledore formally. "Are you ready to be sorted into your house?" asked Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Why didn't you wake me?" I whispered with quite a bit of annoyance to Zacye and Hermione. "We tried" Hermione replied.  
  
"Yeah you just sort of rolled over and then we heard about the new exchange student from America, so we didn't have a choice, but to rush down here" Zacye said quietly.  
  
"Your not mad are you?" asked Hermione. I crossed my eyes and stuck out my tonge then said "Nah". "So this boy's gonna stay here at Hogwarts!  
  
Woohoo! He's so hott!" I cried then stopped and covered my mouth. It never fails everyone always gets quiet once you say the embarassing thing at the end of your sentence I thought turning red.  
  
The room was quiet and my voice still echoed. "Now that that's done let's get on with the sorting" said Dumbledore, winking in my direction.   
  
I watched as Quatre sat down on the stool and the hat was placed on his head. I closed my eyes, crossed my fingers, and whispered "Gryffindor" over and over.  
  
About 10 seconds later the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" "Yes!" I hollered standing up. Everyone looked at me including Quatre, "I've really gotta stop doing that" I muttered sitting down.  
  
"Avril since you seem to be so enthusiastic why don't you show Mr. Winner over here around" Dumbledore said smiling at me. "Really. You mean it me...I mean of course Professor it would be an honor" I replied.  
  
"Nice save" Zacye whispered giggling. "Yayyyyyy" I squealed. "Miss Avril?" spoke Quatre from behind. "Hi!" I said turning to face him. "Are you hungry?" I asked.  
  
"Um, yes, actually." he replied smiling. "Budge over Zacye" I whispered out of the corner of my mouth, Zacye got the hint. "I think I left my book back in the Common room.  
  
I'm going to go get it" she announced standing up. Before she left "And while I go get that you better get him" she whispered nodding in Quatre's direction. "You know it" I winked.  
  
"That is if he doesn't find me totally psycho" I said to myself. Quatre had already sat down in Zacye's seat and was helping himself. "I don't find you psycho" he replied between bites.  
  
"You heard that? I really gotta stop talking to myself" I said embarassed again. What is wrong with me? Why am I going all gaga over a guy. I mean I've liked guys before and all, but this feels different, like I'm drawn to him or something.  
  
Oh well I shrugged it off. I leaned on my hand and kinda drifted into a reverie my gaze constantly flickered over to Quatre's face. "Miss Avril?" Quatre broke into my thoughts.  
  
"Hmm?" I answered. "Um I think it's time for class" he said looking around nervously. "Uh oh" I cried looking around. Nearly everyone had left and first class was McGonagall.   
  
"Let's bolt!" I told him. He chased after me *Let's bolt?* he asked himself. I pointed out things as I ran, but I highly doubt he even heard let alone saw what I pointed out.  
  
Oh well I thought that just leaves more time for me to be with him later. "Ok this is Professor McGonagall's class, she teaches transfiguration and hates for people to be late so let's to in." I said all this at once.  
  
He just nodded and opened the door for me. I gave him an odd sort of look. Well that's definetely different Harry and Ron usually leave me in the dust I thought as I walked in and said "Thanks Quatre."  
  
I hurried in and found two seats for us, and motioned for him to come and sit. I leaned over and whispered "We just barely made it!" "That's good Miss Avril" he replied. "Ok you really don't have to do that" I told him.  
  
"Do what Miss Avril?" he asked confused. "That, you know call me Miss Avril. You really don't. Avril is fine with me" I replied seriously. "Ok Miss Avril" he said smiling at me.  
  
"Quatre please stand up" I said. "Ok why?" he asked as he stood up. I looked at him from the front to back and turned my head to the side and muttered "He is sooooooo lucky he looks good front and back" I turned around  
  
"You can sit down now" I told him. Just then McGonagalll came in looking flustered "Ok class time to begin" and she continued on with the lesson, taking time out to catch Quatre up.  
  
I watched him carefully as he waved his wand and was able to turn his match into a needle his very first try. We all applauded (me loudest of course). He returned to his seat followed by praises from McGonagall.  
  
I leaned on my hand and watched him shifting my gaze when he looked at me. Hmm I've never been one to be big on that soul mate mess, but I seriously felt drawn to this boy.   
  
I want to know everything I can find out about him. All these thoughts swirled in my head. Not to long after class was over. Quatre and I continued throughout the day going from class to class.  
  
I found out a little more and more about him throughout the day. "So you play the piano and the violin?!" I cried at lunch. "Hm" he nodded. "Wow that is so cool I had been in the middle of piano lessons bef...I-I mean that is so cool" I finished lamely.  
  
"Um I'm a dancer, and trying different kinds of music out is sort of what I do" I said smiling at him hoping my subject change worked. "I haven't had much of a chance to try out piano and violin pieces before" I added.   
  
He looked up and said "I brought my violin." "Would you mind playing for me one day?" I asked carefully. He looked like he was in thought for a few seconds then answered "Sure Miss Avril" I gritted my teeth a bit at that last part, but since he had agreed I'd let it slide.  
  
We finished eating soon after, but not before we were joined by Zacye, Hermione, Ron, and Harry. We all set off as a group towards our last classes. At the end of our last class I excused myself from my friends (Oh how I did not want to leave Quatre)  
  
explaining I had to go speak to Dumbledore about something important. They all gave me quizzical looks. "Don't worry I'm not in trouble I promise. It's all good." I reassured them. "Take care of Quatre for me" I whispered to Zacye.  
  
"No prob" she whispered back. She knew Ophelia, the pretty blonde girl from Ravenclaw, had been eyeing Quatre ever since we passed her in the hall going to Professor Binn's class. Even though I trusted Zacye and all I still hurried to Dumbledore's office. 


End file.
